Dreams Not Meant For Dreaming
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: New Sum: Lily and James are suffering from the Adwin curse. First its sharing dreams, then not being able to stop kissing, then switching bodies. How are they going to get back to normal? And surely Lily isn't going to start having feelings for him...
1. Sharing Dreams

* * *

"I love you Lily, and I always will. No matter what." James whispered tenderly in my ear as he laid sweet kisses down my neck. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips as his mouth met my weak spot, just below my earlobe.

"I love you too James." I moaned in reply, letting his warm hands pull me closer towards him as we stood in the empty corridor.

"I'm so glad you finally agreed to go out with me." He grinned, pulling his lips away from me so that he could look up into my eyes. His hazel gaze made my heart shudder with warmth and wanting.

"James, kiss me…" I ordered quietly, a small grin playing on my lips as I watched him let out a low chuckle.

"I think I'll just tease you for a little while longer…" He joked, but I quickly silenced him by pulling him towards me, lips millimeters apart, aching to touch.

"Who's teasing who?" I smirked, pulling away from him slightly as he began to lean in to kiss me. James Potter let out a low growl before pulling me towards him, capturing my lips as he went and not letting me pull away. My knees fell into a state of weakness as his tongue begged entrance to move past my lips. I grinned before parting my lips for him, letting him pull me as close as he could towards him, his hands wrapping round my slim waist as we kissed each other passionately.

"I love you Lily Evans." He grinned against my lips, stroking my back with a greedy hand.

"I love you too."

I woke up from my nightmare with a scream. "Holy fuck!" I cried out, beads of sweat slipping down my forehead. No way had I just dreamt of Potter. No fucking way…

"_I love you Lily Evans."_

I shuddered at the words which repeated themselves in my mind, ignoring the slight knot in my stomach.

"Merlin I'm going insane…" I groaned, throwing the thick Gryffindor covers off of me and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I looked round the girl's dorm room to see if anyone was awake, which no one was. I thought about letting out a high pitched scream to wake everyone up, but decided against it.

There's nothing like being ignored for the rest of the year.

I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, not really caring if anyone saw Miss Perfect Lily Evans looking like a tramp. I wiped my tired eyes before walking clumsily over to my suitcase, picking out clean robes to wear for the rest of the day and laying them on my bed.

After a quick shower I dressed and walked into the empty common room. Glancing at a nearby clock I could see that it was only seven in the morning. Usually Jess (one of my two best friends) would be up and revising by now, but there was no sign of her.

"_Dreaming of Potter then eh? There's a first." _A small voice in the back of my mind commented as I walked over to a bookshelf.

"I was not dreaming of Potter." I replied to it inwardly, just incase someone came in and thought I was delusional.

"_So…Him telling you he loved you? You telling him it in reply? That didn't just occur in a dream?"_ The voice scoffed as I picked a random book on werewolves and sat down to read it.

"Well ok, _that_ bit did happen. But it was just a dream. No need to look into it…no need whatsoever…" I told it confidently, feeling better as I started to forget what the dream had been about in the first place.

"'_I love you Lily, and I always will. No matter what.' James whispered tenderly in my ear as he laid sweet kisses down my neck." _The voice whispered in my head, sending the dream straight through my mind as it began to replay. I let out a low growl before throwing the book down on a nearby table and standing up.

"It was a dream! A bloody _stupid_ dream!" I told myself, taking a deep breath before standing up and heading for the girl's dorm room once again.

"Hey Lily, why are you up so early?" I heard a familiar voice ask me curiously. I span on the spot, my gaze meeting two sleepy hazel eyes. I bit down on my tongue.

"Just leave me alone Potter." I snapped, walking (or more rather, _running_) back to the bedroom.

"_Someone's in a bad mood." _The voice in my head told me, as if it was laughing at my rash actions.

"Shut up."

_

* * *

_

_James_

I stood still, wordlessly shocked as Lily ran off to her dorm room. What was wrong with her? And how the hell did she look that good at seven in the _morning_?

I let out a sigh as I threw myself onto a nearby couch, replaying the dream I had just dreamt with a contented grin.

'_A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as my mouth met her weak spot, just below her earlobe.'_

I grinned at the thought, but that's all it was, a thought... Never had Lily said yes when I had asked her out. It was rare to get anything but a hex from her (a hex being thrown at me when she's in a _good_ mood that is).

Ah well, she would have to succumb to my advances one day, whether she liked it or not. I wasn't going to give up that easily…I mean, it hadn't been _that_ many years I had been chasing her. I counted the years on my fingers and came up with five in total.

"_So basically, you're in your fifth year at Hogwarts and you've loved her since the day she ignored you on the train in first year…Of course that's not sad James…Just slightly desperate.__"_ The voice in my head scoffed, probably rolling around in my empty brain laughing wildly. I shrugged inwardly.

"It's not my fault I love her and she doesn't love me back. But that's going to change soon, very soon." I reassured myself, my ego raising a few points as I thought about this.

"_What are you going to do? Give her a love potion?" _It continued laughing. I paused at this, before shaking my head.

"Don't even think about it James." I warned myself, before shutting my eyes and slowly drifting into sleep as I lay on the soft sofa.  
-

"Tell me how much you love me…" Lily whispered against my lips as I held her tightly against me, kissing her more passionately than I'd ever kissed anyone in my life.

"I love you more than Hogwarts." I whispered to her. She let out a quiet laugh before I silenced her with another knee-weakening kiss.

"I love you more than the moon." I continued, grinning widely as I kissed just below her earlobe, the place which I remembered as her soft spot.

"More than the sun." I added, grinning even wider as she let out a pleasured moan at the sensation in her neck that my lips were causing.

"More than my wand." I joked, being deadly serious at the same time.

"James, how long have you loved me?" Lily queried, before having to take a sharp intake of breath as my lips moved back to her mouth roughly, filled with love.

"Since the first day of school, on the train. As soon as I stepped on and saw you hexing that slimey git Malfoy." I told her, stroking her back with my keen hands, wanting to hold her as close to me as I could.

"Oh James…" She sighed in content, running her hands through my hair and pulling my lips slowly into her own. I opened my eyes as she pulled away from my lips and found that her luscious green eyes were wide and filled with joy.

"I-"

I let out a groan as someone shook my shoulder.

"Fuck off!" I swore at them, desperate to return to the dream that was making my insides twist and knot in pleasure.

"We're going to be late for class mate, so hurry up and come on." Sirius told me, punching my shoulder slightly harder than was needed.

"I don't care, I'm busy dreaming about Lily. Tell Slughorn he can go to hell for me." I replied with a growl, reluctantly opening my eyes to see that Sirius was laughing at me.

"James, you can dream of her later, now come on."


	2. Familiar Corridors

_Hey everyone, new start, new story ya know? I am glad for all the reviews for Jealous Yet! I love having over a hundred and seventy reviews, makes my life worthwhile! lol :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next part of Dreams Not Meant For Dreaming. It's a lot more passionate than my other stories in a way. Anyway, hope you like it... xxxNoemiexxx_

* * *

_Lily_

It was time for Potions, and I was still daydreaming about the second dream I had had about Potter.

"_I__ love you more than the moon." He continued, grinning widely as he kissed just below my earlobe, the place which he remembered as my soft spot._

I let out a soft sigh at the thought, before snapping back to reality.

"You hate Potter. You've hated him since the first day of Hogwarts on that train when he almost got you instantly expelled." I told myself inwardly, shaking my head and refusing to let my mind replay the stupid dream.

"_More than the sun."_

I let out an audible groan and put my head in my hands. Just because I couldn't get Potter out of my head did _not_ mean that I liked him.

"_Of course not…"_ The small voice in my head commented sarcastically.

I looked up to find that the hazel-eyed git was watching me intently, a small smile on his lips. I was about to raise him a specific finger when Professor Slughorn announced my name.

"Lily, here is your test back. Excellent score." He beamed, waddling over towards me and bumping into several students as he did so.

"Thank you Professor." I replied with a smile, glancing at my score to see a ninety five percent written in bold writing.

"Now, as for the rest of you, excluding Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, detention tomorrow night in my office. You are dismissed." He announced, causing an uproar of anger around the classroom.

"But I got a fifty! That's my best so far!" I heard Potter shout with pride, causing me to let out a loud laugh. He turned to look at me, an angry expression on his face until he saw who it was that was laughing.

His mouth turned into a smile as he watched me carefully.

"A fifty? That's pathetic Potter." I told him, before quickly packing my things and heading out of the class, not being able to stand his intense gaze.

"_You know, a fifty for Potter is actually very good. It means he's been revising."_ That small voice in my head told me with a smirk. I let out a groan.

"Why the hell would Potter revise for Potions?" I questioned the voice, shaking my head as I walked down the busy corridor.

"_To impress you?"_ It suggested. I let out and amused snort at the thought. James might be slightly obsessed with me, the fact he asked me out every day kind of gave it away, but he was still a lazy git.

"_Well… you never know."_ It continued, sounding less than convincing.

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" I heard a more than familiar voice call out from behind me.

I let out a quiet groan of despair, before turning round to face the hazel eyes which wouldn't leave me alone in my dreams…

_

* * *

_

_James_

Ok, so all that revision for Potions to impress Lily had _incredibly_ backfired, but at least I could tell her that I had revised this time.

"_You are so sad."_ A voice inside my head told me, as if it was a separate person who could hear my thoughts.

I ignored it and ran after Lily, wanting to catch her before she disappeared.

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" I shouted, catching sight of her deep red hair flowing steadily down her back in between the crowds.

"What?" She snapped, turning to finally meet my gaze.

"I revised you know." I told her, realizing that the voice in my head had been right about the whole 'me being sad' thing.

"I don't believe that for a second." She smirked, turning round and continuing to walk down the now almost empty corridor.

"Ask Remus if you don't believe me!" I told her loudly, making sure she heard me. Lily turned back, about to say something, before suddenly clamping her mouth shut and looking at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I queried worriedly.

"Oh Merlin…" She said quietly, spinning on the spot and rushing off somewhere. I stood, rooted to the spot, in confusion. Had it been something I said? I continued down the corridor, heading for my next class which I was pretty sure was Transfiguration…I think.

As I continued on my 'journey' to my least favorite class, I noticed how the corridor seemed incredibly familiar.

"_Maybe because you've been walking through them for the past five years?"_ The voice in my head scoffed. I told it to shut up as I paused and looked at the walls. This had been the corridor in my dream with Lily. A grin began to form on my face at this thought.

"I wonder if it was a vision…" I thought out loud, leaving the corridor and hurrying off to my next class five minutes late.

"_Now there is the most stupid thing I've ever heard."_ My mind scoffed as I hurried along another corridor. I finally reached the classroom to find that Professor McGonagall was already teaching. I swallowed loudly before opening the door and stepping into the classroom. Thirty heads swiveled round to see who the intruder was, including Remus who I could see trying not to laugh in the back row.

"Excuse?" McGonagall announced in a sharp tone, knowing that I already had some pathetic excuse for being late.

"I got lost." I blurted out, causing the entire class to roar with laughter.

"Five years at this school, Mr. Potter, and you got lost?" My cold teacher asked with an ice tone, a thin eyebrow rose as I continued to stand in the doorway.

"Yep." I replied unconvincingly, not trusting myself to say anything else.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." She ordered, pointing at my seat briefly before turning towards the rest of the class.

"Who the hell did you get away with that?" Remus asked me through choked laughter. I grinned at him.

"I'm her favorite pupil. Of course I would get away with it." I told him, shrugging slightly as I turned to listen to McGonagall.

"Detention tonight Potter." The cranky teacher added, turning to look at me with a cold gaze. I opened my mouth to protest, but she had already started teaching us once more about transfiguration of furniture into animals.

"You were saying?" Remus laughed, the Professor not even telling him off as he talked to me.

"Fuck off Moony." I replied with a snap, my grin faltering slightly as he continued to mock me.

"Mr. Potter pay attention." The Professor barked, causing me to jump. I gritted my teeth at her lack of cruelty against the laughing Remus beside me.

"Bastard." I whispered to him quietly, before scribbling on my parchment.

"Prat." He replied just as quietly. I bit my tongue angrily, before deciding to keep quiet incase she decided one detention wasn't enough for me.

As the class began to ask her questions about one particular part of the furniture, my mind began to daydream of Lily.

I looked deeply into her eyes as we broke apart, panting for air.

"James…" She whispered, her hands still entangled in my hair. I grinned at her as I finally caught my breath back.

"Lily…" I said in reply, keeping quiet as we stood in the same familiar corridor where all our kisses seemed to take place.

"I love you so much." She grinned, kissing my cheek, nearing my mouth teasingly. I let out a low growl before capturing her lips with my own, pulling her back into my embrace once more.

"Don't ever let me go." She whispered passionately against my mouth, running her hands through my hair once more.

"I'd never dream of it Lily. I'd never let you go, never you…" I smiled warmly, pulling away from her slightly to make sure she heard me.

Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Even after seeing our future? After seeing what being together will lead to?" She asked me quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek as if remembering about something painful.

"I told you Lily, none of that matters to me. And when is happens, it will happen. I don't care as long as I spend my last breath being with you." I told her tenderly, meaning every word of it.

"But James…I don't want to be the cause of your-" She began, before I cut her off with another passionate kiss.

"Lily, let's just stick with what's happening now. I love you more than anything. Is that not enough?" I asked her quietly against her mouth.

"It's enough…"

* * *

R/R please! Sorry about any spelling mistakes! Hope you liked it ok! xxxNoemiexxx 


	3. Can't Stop

_This is the third part, which I have finally bothered to write! Woooo, go me :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Haven't really figured out the plot yet, but I am hoping it will fall into place as I write more:D Chancing fate, I know. But still! I hope you enjoy it, and have a read!_

* * *

_Lily_

This was too much. These dreams were taking over my mind and I couldn't stand it any longer. Something would have to be done about this. I laid my head back on the cool stone as I stood in an empty corridor. Why were these…these _dreams_ happening to me all of a sudden? I hated Potter, I loathed him! James was the cause of my long hours of prefect duties and clearing up after his mess, I would never even _think_ about being with him!

"_Oh, but dreaming about it is allowed…"_ The voice in my head smirked. I took a deep breath and shook the thought from my mind.

Footsteps sounded from round the corner and I straightened my posture, ready to tell the pupil they had a detention for being out so late or to tell the teacher good evening as I did my rounds.

James Potter froze as he turned the corner and almost bumped into me.

"Hello Lily." His mouth turned up at the corners into a smile.

"Five points from Gryffindor and a detention Potter." I told him sharply, hoping the thundering beat of my heart could not be heard from where he was standing. James didn't flinch at his punishment, merely continued smiling.

"Lily…" His voice was a husky whisper and what came next sent a wave of shock through my entire body. James took a small step, closing the distance between us, and kissed my lips with such passionate lips of his own.

After bruising my lips and hearing my quick intakes of breath, James lips left mine and slowly traced my jaw line. Slowly the lips moved further away from my mouth and I began to miss his lips on my own.

"I love you Lily, and I always will. No matter what." James whispered tenderly in my ear as he laid sweet kisses down my neck. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips as his lips met my weak spot, just below my earlobe.

"I love you too James." I moaned in reply, letting his warm hands pull me closer towards him as we stood in the empty corridor.

It was then that I let out a gasp and pushed him away from me. Startled with the sudden realization of the situation at hand.

"This has already happened!" I cried, more to myself than to the panting boy in front of me.

"What do you…Holy Fuck!" He suddenly swore, looking around and then back at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me…" He said quietly. My attentive ears picked up his words however, and I let out a scream in shock.

"James, kiss me…" I whispered back in slight panic. What the hell was going on here?!

"I think I'll tease you for a little while longer…" James' eyes looked up at mine widely.

"You've been having them too!" I cried, wanting to kick myself for not asking him before. James looked as if he wanted to do the same.

"Every night and every daydream!" He replied, his mouth gaping in confusion. I looked about the corridor, realizing for the first time it had been the one in the first dream. I let out a slight agonized groan, this was wrong. All wrong…

"What the hell is going on…" I muttered, putting my head in my hands and sinking to the floor, my back against the cold, stone wall.

"You love me…" He commented, as if realizing what had happened earlier.

"No I don't!" I snapped at him, racing through the short list of possibilities that could explain how this twisted event was happening.

"Yes you bloody do!" James Potter suddenly grinned, looking too chuffed for his own good. "I knew it! You know, Sirius told me to give up, but I knew that if I did I'd be missing something. Merlin, I'm a genius!" He continued to praise himself for a little while longer as I tried to reason with the situation at hand.

"Love potion?" He suggested as we sat in the corridor and talked this through.

"A love potion? Seriously? Why don't we leave the thinking to me and you go play on the swings?" I retorted sarcastically, stressed at why I couldn't figure this out. James Potter ignored me.

"A curse?" He retried. I paused at this, could it be a curse? But why would it only be happening to us? Was it happening to other people as well? After asking James this, he simply shrugged.

"If it is, then they're keeping it quiet, because I haven't heard anything." He told me, leaning closer to me as we sat on the floor.

"James, do you think I'm blind?" I asked him, moving away from his close body. James smirked.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Evans?" He asked me innocently, the smirk giving him away almost instantly. I let out a sigh.

"I can see you moving closer to me you idiot, now go away." James took hold of my shoulder as I began to stand up to get away from him. I relaxed back onto the floor and waited for him to remove his hand. But instead of doing this, his grip became tighter. I was about to ask him what he was doing, before he suddenly pulled me on top of him and held onto my hips. I screamed in shock as I was caught off guard.

"James, I have a wand and I can use it against you!" I warned him, slightly hysterically as I tried to get off him. A menacing grin came across his face.

"So do I." He grinned, my cheeks blushed in horror.

"Somehow I don't think we're talking about the same thing." I told him, watching as his hazel eyes clouded over with want.

"James, no." I told him firmly, putting both of my hands on his chest and trying to push myself off him. It didn't work.

"I'm going to kiss you. That's all." He whispered to me in a voice even huskier than earlier. I nodded my head, I wouldn't enjoy this, of course I wouldn't. Last time I didn't enjoy it and that was only ten minutes ago…Ok, so I enjoyed it a little bit last time, that doesn't mean I-

James's lips brushed over my neck, his tongue flicking out to touch the soft flesh. A moan passed my mouth and my mind blanked, only focusing on the boy's kisses.

"So Lily, you know how I told you I loved you more than the sun? More than the Moon and stars?" He asked me, pulling me closer as his lips neared teasingly towards mine.

I nodded, not able to speak as my breathing quickened and my heart raced.

"I meant it." He finished, finally taking my lips with his, hands wrapped around my waist and occasionally passing through my hair.

God he was a good kisser.

_

* * *

_

_James_

I dragged Lily's hand as I pulled her through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Well look who it-" Sirius began to comment, before seeing Lily's hand in my own. I ignored him and continued to do what I had been doing to Lily since I had first seen her in the corridor. I sat down on one of the sofa's and dragged Lily on to my lap, kissing her as soon as she sat down.

"I think we missed something…" Remus said in confusion, probably grinning at the sight of me having finally gotten the girl of my dreams.

"You think?" Sirius laughed. Lily's hands ran through my thick and unruly hair, holding my head in place as she kissed me. This was too good to be true!

"James I-" She began, before kissing my lips again. One hand held on to her slim waist and the other stroked her back in wanting touches. Never had I kissed a girl for so long, so passionately. I never wanted to stop…Could I ever stop? I tried to push the beautiful girl of my dreams away from me, but for some reason my arms would not listen to me, as if my body had been overtaken by someone else and refused to listen to my thoughts.

"I can't-" Lily tried to say, before I kissed her quiet. What was going on? I knew I loved her, but that didn't mean I couldn't stop kissing her did it? I tried once more and came out unsuccessfully, still kissing her soft pink lips with a burning passion.

"I can't stop kissing you!" She moaned as I moved my lips down to her soft neck. My lips refused to let me speak and I found myself back at her lips, kissing them once more.

I hit Sirius who now sat beside us, trying to ignore what we were doing.

"What?" He asked me. Lily moved her lips down to my ear, kissing and sucking at it teasingly.

"I can't stop kissing her! I can't actually stop!" I told him wildly, trying to get him to help me. Sirius grinned and winked at me.

"So I can see mate." He replied, shaking his head and turning back to his conversation with Remus and Peter.

"No, I can't actually stop!" I said, hitting him on the arm harder than last time. Sirius rubbed his arm with an angry expression.

"Don't just stand there! Help-" I began to shout at him, before Lily's mouth clamped itself over mine. I let out a moan at the taste of her, momentarily forgetting that I wouldn't be able to stop kissing her when I got tired, and instead thankful for the moment.

"Is something wrong with them?" Remus asked. I could hear his footsteps moving towards us as he came to see what was going on.

"I think there might be, unless Lily has always liked kissing guys in front of us." He told him. A moment later I could heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ouch! That hurt Evans!" Sirius shouted, rubbing his now even sorer arm. I moved my mouth off of Lily's kissing her earlobe instead.

"Get me off of him!" She ordered, before pulling me closer towards her and kissing my lips again.

"Is she joking or being serious?" Remus asked, no pun intended.

"Mate, can you stop kissing her?" Sirius asked me, poking my arm to get my attention. I shook my head and murmured a no against her lips.

"Right, erm…I'll pull Lily off." Remus told us, before wrapping his arms around Lily and hauling her off. My arms refused to let go of her waist and I found myself being dragged up from the couch and into a standing position, still kissing her.

"Sirius, help!" Remus pleaded, not knowing what to do with the situation at hand.

"Alright, alright." Moments later, arms were around my stomach and hauling me away from my love. After a few failing attempts Lily's lips were finally pulled away from me and I stumbled back, landing on Sirius.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Was. That?"

* * *

R/R please, hoped you liked it ok! xxxNoemiexxx 


	4. The Adwin Curse

Lmao, I got a lot of comments saying that last chapter was very weird. I agree with that. But hey! I'm a random person :D Here's the next chapter of this strange story! I couldn't be bothered checking spelling, but I hope you enjoy it xxxNoemiexxx

* * *

_Lily_

"I'm pretty sure it's some sort of curse. Unless it's some sort of a dirty love potion which was put on you too strong." Remus commented as we searched through the restricted section of the library.

"I don't see why you don't just go to Dumbledore." He added with a sigh.

"And tell him what? I made out with a girl and couldn't stop. If you want, I'll show you how it went." James replied to him jokingly.

It was the first time I had ever done something like this, especially after curfew, and I was already starting to feel guilty. Every little sound was making me jump and I was constantly looking over my shoulder at the library doors, just waiting for someone to burst in and tell me I was expelled.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I screamed frantically, jumping away from its grip. Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and shaking his head as his laughter echoed about the empty room.

"Sirius Black! Don't you ever do that again!" I shouted at him angrily, slapping his arm with as much force as I could muster.

"Jesus, you hit like a bloke!" Sirius winced, clutching his arm. I smirked at him, before turning back to the book I was looking through.

I flipped to the centre of the book, and immediately regretted it as the page started to scream at me. I threw the book away from me and jumped back, landing in someone's arms.

James Potter turned me round to face him. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his hazel eyes and saw them glinting in the dark.

"Lumos." He muttered under his breath, his wand instantly lighting up at the command. James walked over to the thrown book and picked it up, flicking it shut before putting it up on a shelf and turning back to face me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, reaching for another book and turning towards the most sensible of the boys I was unfortunately needing help from.

"It couldn't possibly be the Intencio curse could it? I've heard of it having this sort of effect on people, but usually it affects the whole area." I asked Remus, walking over beside him and looking at the page he was reading.

"I don't think so. It doesn't cause dreams to be shared between its victims." Remus replied thoughtfully.

I smiled at him, thank God one of them was smart. Remus glanced up at me, feeling my gaze on him.

"What is it?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and told him nothing before returning to my book. In the corner of my eye I could see James and Sirius running around throwing books at each other.

"Someone's taking this very seriously." I sighed to myself, shaking my head and focusing on the page in front of me.

"You can't blame them, they have the attention span of five year olds. They don't like wasting their time with books." Remus replied, I jumped, not having intended for anyone to overhear my remark.

"It's a shame though, that they look at books in that way. I'm not intending to seem like a nerd here, but reading really is useful." I told him, putting the book away as no good information came from it.

"If James read books and was smart, would you go out with him?" Remus suddenly asked me. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. Where had this come from? I paused to think about it after the shock left me. James was handsome…Fun I suppose…If he read and was more intelligent would I go out with him? Probably…

"I suppose so." I said eventually, realizing that Remus was still waiting for an answer.

"It's a shame you only share Potions together then. Because he really is a smart guy at that topics he likes. Just an idiot at Potions." Remus grinned, taking a book off the shelf beside me and beginning to read it. I looked away from him and turned to James who was laughing with Sirius at the other end of the library.

His hair flopped in front of his eyes and he casually flicked it back, having no idea of the effect it had on my body. My pulse raced as the hair simply fell back into his eyes. The book I was holding slipped from my hands and onto an empty desk as I continued to watch him laugh and joke with Sirius. Without thinking about it, my feet were suddenly walking in his direction and I was standing in front of him. James turned round to face me, his smile turning from one of laughter into one of curiousness. I wrapped my hands around his neck and slowly pulled him closer to me.

"I found it! I found it!" Remus cried triumphantly, I ignored him as James' lips closed over mine. His hands ran through my hair before slipping down to hold my waist, pulling me towards him.

"The Adwin curse first developed when a wizard named Adwin Winters began to share dreams with his enemy Eliza Cauldron. The two shared dreams and daydreams before the first dream became reality. The two realized the dreams were connected, but then Eliza enforced the first kiss. Two days later the two were found kissing and unable to separate. Once separated Adwin later kissed Eliza and the two swapped bodies…" Remus continued, pausing at the last part. I broke away from James in a hurry.

"Swapped bodies?!" I almost screamed, pushing Potter as far away from me as possible. I looked into his green eyes as he stumbled back and then steadied himself. Since when did he have green eyes? Oh my God… Those aren't his eyes! And that was not my voice I just shouted from!

"Fuck!"

_

* * *

_

_James_

This was just…neat! I was in Lily Evan's body! God, I _loved_ this curse!

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! This is NOT happening to me! What am I going to do?! We have a class test tomorrow! I'm going to fail! Well, technically he is going to fail, and then I'll be a laughing stock to all of the teachers! I'll be expelled! I'll be found most probably snogging some lesbian because of you're sick mind!" Lily was crying accusingly, as if this was my entire fault.

"Well excuse me if you couldn't keep your hands off me!" I told her with a grin.

"Oh God, this is weird." Sirius said quietly, looking from me to Lily and then back again.

"Remus, just tell me there is some sort of way to switch us back. Please!" Lily cried, panicking again. I looked at her, was my hair really that much of a mess?

"Umm…You're not going to like this…" Remus muttered nervously, looking at us as he bit his lip. I grinned inwardly, please tell me it wasn't possible and I would be stuck in her sexy body for the rest of my life.

"I don't know what you're looking so smug for Potter, you have a quidditch match tomorrow and I can't play to save my life!" She spat at me, smirking slightly. God I was good looking when I smirked. I paused, only just registering what she was saying to me. SHIT! The Slytherin match was tomorrow!

"There is a way to reverse this isn't there?!" Lily cried at Remus, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her…him…her?

"Yes, there is…You have to…Umm…Have to…" Remus stammered in reply, not wanting to tell us the remedy for the situation. I looked at him quizzically, surely it couldn't be that bad.

"Give it here, Moony." Sirius sighed, taking the book off Remus and reading where he had been looking at.

"Blah, blah, blah, After a year of being in each other's bodies-" Sirius began to announce. At this point Lily let out a scream. Why did she have to make me sound so girly?

"The curse was finally lifted when the two shared…" Sirius paused, his eyes growing wide and his mouth gaping open.

"When the two shared what? SHARED WHAT?!" Lily screamed at him, snatching the book from his hands and turning to the page. The book slipped from her hands as she looked up at me with a horrified expression. I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"Shared sexual intercourse…" She gulped, suddenly starting to fall to the floor. Remus caught her under the arms as she passed out and I stared into outer space.

"That's disturbing." Sirius commented, screwing his face up in disgust and shaking his head. Remus propped Lily up onto a chair before bending down to pick up the book. He glanced at the book as he was about to shut it and suddenly stopped himself.

"Wait a second…The curse was finally lifted when the two shared sexual intercourse, but it was the decision to have intercourse that swapped them around to their original bodies! Although it has to be fully meant when the agreement is made." Remus announced in relieved voice. I paused.

"So…When they both agreed to have sex and meant it, the curse was lifted?" I asked him, snapping out of my daydream.

"Yes, and then they had sex, but they didn't have to." Remus replied.

"I can't believe he just said the s word." Sirius laughed, the mood suddenly much happier now that I didn't have to have sex with myself…Ok that sounded slightly wrong.

"Oh God…what did I miss?" Lily asked, rubbing her…my…his…her forehead. Remus was about to speak before I cut in.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about me and you having to have 'intercourse' later on." I interrupted, earning a glare from Remus. Lily put her head in her hands briefly and I sent a wink in Remus' direction.

"I am never having sex with you James. Ever. I'd rather be in Severus' body than have sex with _you_." She snapped, looking back up and rising from the desk she sat on. Sirius let out an amused snort and Remus laughed out loud.

"You say that now Lily, but just you wait." I smirked at her, this was going to be fun. I got to be in her body and she was forced to be in mine. This was just too good.

"You are sounding far too smug for your own good James Harry Potter. I just hope you have fun with my extra subjects." She smirked back at me, a hand on her hip. I paused.

"Extra subjects?" I asked slowly, not entirely sure what she meant.

"Oh, didn't you know? I have four extra subjects compared to everyone else. And I take advanced Charms as well." She added, just to make me even more depressed. I turned to Remus and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"Show her the rest of the paragraph." I sighed, giving up on my prank. Remus nodded and then read out to her the rest of the information. Lily let out a relieved cry.

"Thank Merlin!" She sighed in content, lying down on her back on the desk.

"But you have to mean it." I warned her, walking over to her and standing above her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"If it means I get my body back, then I fully agree to it." She told me with a smirk, standing up and facing me.

"So how do we do this?" I asked Remus, not entirely sure what to say.

"It doesn't say… I presume you just say something like 'Let's sleep together' and then Lily says yes or whatever." He replied uncertainly.

"Lily Evans? Will you sleep with me?" I felt like such an idiot as I looked into my own eyes.

"Yes. I will."

* * *

Random, eh? Yep! R/R Please! xxxNoemiexxx Hope you liked it :P 


	5. Wrong Password

It takes me forever to upload this one. Probably because I don't know what I'm going to do with the plot.

Ah well.

* * *

Lily

"It didn't work!" I cried, looking down at myself and seeing that I was still in James's body.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked in shock. I sent him a dark glare.

"I _mean_ that unless I've always had a guy's body I must have been pretty blind up until now!" I spat angrily, furious that I was still trapped.

"No need to get feisty mate," Sirius told me, sitting on one of the desks.

"I am stuck inside a boy's body Sirius. A bloody BOY'S body! **JAMES'S **body to be bloody precise!" I shouted at him, wanting to slither down the wall behind me and sob.

"Lily, we'll figure out a way to change this." James told me, my voice speaking the words. I let out a groan and slithered to the floor anyway. This was just humiliating.

"You can't play quidditch by any chance, can you?" He asked me matter-of-factly.

"I hardly see the point in that question." I told him angrily.

"Never mind then, but I do think this is where we go to Dumbledore and tell him everything that's happened." He said quickly. I let out a frustrated and confused sigh.

"You right," I sighed in defeat; there was no way of covering this up.

"This is weird." Sirius muttered as we walked along the corridor and headed for Dumbledore's office.

"You can say that again." James said lightly, not seeming bothered at what was happening. He really was deranged if he thought that this would have no affect on him. I gritted my teeth but withheld from making any snide remarks before we reached the large statue which led to Dumbledore's office.

"Peppermint sticks." I told it, waiting for it to revolve and show the stairs. But nothing happened. I repeated the password, but again, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's the right password?" James asked me, I turned to face the idiot that was trapped in my body.

"Of course I'm sure…Maybe it's because its you that's saying it which is why the statue won't move." I snapped at him, pondering the thought that maybe only James wasn't allowed access into Dumbledore's office without permission. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Peppermint sticks." James said. I waited impatiently for something to happen.

"Dumbledore must have changed the password." Remus sighed. I let out a frustrated cry, an exhausted tear sliding down my cheek.

"This is not happening to me." I whispered to myself, putting my head in my hands.

"Lily, quit crying! If anyone sees me sobbing in the corridors then that's me named as a pansy for life!" James said quietly in my ear, taking hold of my elbow and dragging me down the corridor and into an empty classroom. Remus and Sirius followed and James set me down in one of the seats.

"I am so not in the mood for this." I groaned, wiping away the tears and looking up into James's eyes and only seeing two emerald eyes gazing down at me in concern.

"I'm going to commit suicide if I don't get back in my body by tomorrow morning." I sighed, standing up and letting James put and arm around me.

"This is just _too_ weird now." Sirius told us, shaking his head and watching as James held me in his arms.

"We can talk to Dumbledore in the morning." Remus said quietly, giving me a weary look. I returned his look with a curious one of my own.

"What's that look for?" I asked him suspiciously, getting off the floor and rubbing away the silent tears on my cheeks.

"You're going to have to sleep in the guy's dorm tonight you realize?" He said to me slowly. I paused, not finding anything overly astonishing about this statement. It would only be for one night, right? And what could possibly happen in one night?

"I think I'm more concerned about being trapped in a boy's body right now." I glanced at James to find that his eyes were glazed over and that he was staring off into space as we exited the classroom and entered an empty corridor.

"I get to spend the night in the girl's dorm…With girls…Sleeping right next to me…" He sighed, more to himself than the rest of us.

"Git, why can't I be stuck in a girl's body?" Sirius muttered, kicking the ground. I began to tell Sirius off before footsteps began to sound down the corridor. I looked around, panicking for a place to hide, and found that there was nowhere to run. I held my breath and waited for a teacher to come round. But instead of a teacher, a young blonde haired boy walked round the corner. I swore beneath my breath. Not Adam Mackenzie, not the same Adam that hits on me every time I'm in the same room as him!

"Hey Lily," He grinned. I let out a sigh and was about to reply when James suddenly cut in.

"Hey there Adam, you're looking cute today." He said, suddenly making me remember the fact I wasn't Lily anymore. Oh dear God.

"Why thank you Lily, so are you gorgeous. So you're finally giving in are you?" He continued to grin at…me. I gritted my teeth, seeing what bastard Potter was playing at.

"No, she's not. Are you, _Lily_?" I asked warningly, glaring at James as he acted like a complete idiot.

"Was I talking to you, Potter?" Adam questioned, turning on me with a raised eyebrow. I turned my furious glare onto Adam. I paused to think, wanting to confess everything to him with a scream before slapping him with all the pathetic strength I had, but I couldn't let anyone get involved in this. I couldn't let anyone know I had actually _kissed_ James and switched bodies with him. Suddenly an idea came up in my head.

"No, but you were talking to my girlfriend." I told him, pushing him away from me with more strength than I thought I had. Well I am in James's body I suppose, duh.

"You're…you're what?" He stammered with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. I'm totally in love with James now. Sorry Adam. Better luck next time, git." James told him, completely overdoing it. I turned back to give him another angry glare.

"Yeah, she's the fucking love of my life she is." I said through gritted teeth, wanting to hit James. But I would be hitting myself technically, so I held myself back.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie James!" He gushed, coming over by my side and taking my hand in his.

"Right well…Right." Adam muttered, walking off down the corridor with a dazed expression and leaving the corridor. I waited for a door to slam shut before I turned on James.

"That was completely ridiculous James! I act nothing like that! You absolute idiot. I will make you look like a complete twat to the whole school if you even _think_ of doing that to me." I told him in an infuriated whisper.

"I was only trying to be convincing Lily. Come on, babe, let's go back to the common room. We can talk there." He grinned at me, taking my arm and dragging me off towards the Gryffindor tower. I shrugged out of his grasp and gritted my teeth.

"Of all the people I could swap bodies with…why did it have to be a total idiot like you?" I muttered, walking ahead of them and down the corridor.

* * *

_James_

"She's totally pissed at me." I told Remus and Sirius, as I watched Lily storm down the corridor.

"You think?" Remus sighed, shaking his head at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry, this is too weird. I can't talk to you while you're in some babe's body. It's just…wrong." Sirius shivered in disgust, running down the corridor and walking with Lily.

"It's not like it's my fault." I shouted after him, hoping Lily would hear this as well. "If Lily hadn't have been able to stay away from me, then none of this would be happening." I added loudly, watching as she turned around and glared at me furiously. I made a mental note to glare more often, it made me look incredibly handsome.

"Right, you fucking _prick_. If you hadn't have kissed me in the first place, then I wouldn't be in a complete idiot's body! So no, it is NOT my fault! It is yours, James Harry Potter, it is _your_ fault. And I will figure out how to get my body back without sleeping with you. Because, Potter, I have told myself numerous times that I would rather sleep with Severus Snape than EVER go near _you_ with romantic intentions!" She spat at me. I let out a sigh.

"Then we'll never be back in our own bodies." I sighed, shaking my head and looking at Remus.

"Did the book say anything else about this? Is there anymore to the curse?" I queried, making sure so that I wouldn't wake up with a second head or whatever.

"Nope, just that when they were about to sleep together they got their bodies switched back and that was the end of it." Remus shrugged, looking at the book which he had brought along.

"Over my dead body." Lily snorted.

"No Lily, over mine. If you want to be technical."

"Shut it."

* * *

Review please. I don't check spelling :D Love ya xxxNoemiexxx 


	6. Truth Or Dare At Three In The Morning

**Hey Everyone! **It's been positively ages since I've uploaded anything on this story. But today I was feeling particularly creative, so wrote another chapter :D I hope you enjoy all my hard work :P lol, A review would be appreciated! Anyway, have a read :D And I hope you like it...

* * *

**Lily**

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!

Oh my God, the room was a complete _mess_! How the hell was I supposed to get to sleep when I couldn't even find the bed? Although, I presume its the mass of clothes in one corner of the room. Oh Merlin…Someone tell me that this is a long and horrific dream! Remus, seeing my disgust and the fact that I was on the verge of tears again, took a step towards me.

"You can have my bed Lily, I'll sleep in the mess that we call James's." He offered kindly. I threw my arms around him and squeezed his neck.

"Oh my God, thank you. Why the hell you hang around with the slob whose body I am in, I have no idea, but thank you." I whispered in his ear, stifling a yawn. How I was tired when I all of this was happening, was beyond me. But I suddenly had the urge to just lie down on the floor, curl up into a ball, and go to sleep. Remus pointed to the cleanest bed in the room, coughing uncomfortably as he pulled away, and I grinned in relief. Thank god James had the sense to hang around with at least _one_ clean person.

I lay down on the soft, _clean_ sheets, and shut my eyes. With one last worrying thought about what James might do in a dorm full of girls, I slowly drifted off to sleep. I had barely started to dream when I was suddenly jerked awake. I groaned and waved my arms in the air, trying to get rid of the person shaking me awake.

"Come one James! It's time for truth or dare!" Said a deep voice from above me. Oh my god, how immature could boys _be_? Truth or dare at three in the bloody morning? Are you freaking _KIDDING_ me?!

"I'm actually really tired tonight mate, you go ahead and dare away." I replied in what I hope was a good imitation of what James would say. The guy paused in shaking me briefly, before continuing with the violent jerking. I let out a frustrated growl and sat up.

"Alright! I'm fucking awake." I snapped at him. It was only when I opened my eyes that I realized who exactly I was snapping at. Oh my God…James shared at room with Jake Wilkens? God, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

"Come on then!" Jake grinned at me, dragging me out of my bed and leading me over to a circle of boys who sat on the floor. I pulled a cushion along with me and then sat on it, not really caring if it made Potter look gay.

"Alright, it's Sirius's turn to dare James, since last night James dared me to go steal Tasha's underwear, and I did." One of the boys announced. Ben Crawford? What the hell? Wasn't he the one everyone suspected of being gay? Apparently not... But at least that revealed where Tasha's underwear was going.

I turned to look at Sirius and froze when I saw an evil grin on his face. Oh my god…He wasn't going to actually dare me knowing that I was Lily, was he?

"Alright mate. Since you're such a fan of underwear, I dare you to go steal Lily Evans's." He smirked with a raised eyebrow. You have GOT to be kidding me? Sirius really expected me to go steal my own underwear? No bloody way!

"And if I don't?" I asked in reply. There was a low murmuring throughout the circle before Ben turned to me with a slightly shocked expression.

"You're backing out of a dare? But…you never back out of dares…" He said incredulously. I gulped.

"No, course not mate, I was just wondering what would happen if I failed." I shrugged. The boys let out relieved laughs and shook their heads.

"James, you've never failed a dare. But let's say you do…If you don't get Lily Evans's underwear, you have to make out with Jenny Shaw." Michael Renton told me with a grin. I stood up. There was no way in hell I was about to make out with one of my friends for Merlin's sake. Ew!

"Wish me luck." I muttered, before leaving the room accompanied by shouts and cheers of encouragement. Oh God, why were boys so damn immature? I mean, sure, Truth or Dare was fun from time to time. But in the early hours of the morning when we have classes soon? How idiotic could they be? And three guess's of who had invented the three o'clock game.

1. James

2. Harry

3. Potter

Stupid idiot. First he switched bodies with me, and then I am forced to play this ridiculous game.

I slowly crept into the girls dorm and let out a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of everyone asleep. Everyone except a girl who was sitting on my bed thoughtfully. James/me looked up as I walked over to my bed.

"Three o'clock dares? The most hilarious thing in the world. I'm so glad I came up with it." He grinned at me knowingly, shaking his head and letting out a quiet chuckle.

"I thought it might be you." Correction: I _knew_ it would be him. I walked over to my wardrobe and searched in one of the drawers. What was I supposed to do? Take back a pair of my nice pretty ones or the fancy ones to impress them? Or could I just say that I hadn't been able to find any? That would just make me (the Lily me) sound like a slob with no underwear though. Damn James and his dares!

"What's your dare?" James asked me, about to come over and see what I was looking at.

"To get a pair of Lily Evans's underwear. I.e. _my _underwear." I snapped at him, making him stop in his steps and sit back down on the bed.

"Class." He grinned, lying back on the bed and crossing his arms under his head.

"Yeah, hilarious." I said sarcastically, wanting to throw something at him. I paused as I realized that he was wearing pajamas. He'd changed? He'd gone through my STUFF?!

"Where did you find those? Oh my God! You've been getting changed while being in my body? You've been looking at me…without clothes on? **Oh my god**, James! You fucking bastard!" I hissed at him in disbelief, lunging at him and repeatedly slapping him as he tried to wrestle me off.

"Jeez, you're really weak!" He told me, meaning the body he was trapped in as he rolled out from under me. I narrowed my eyes at him before pulling out my wand and pointing it threateningly at him.

"When this is over, I am going to make you forget you've ever even seen me before." I told him darkly, making sure to keep my voice down as the rest of the dorm continued to sleep peacefully. Unlike the loud snoring I had heard when stepping into the boys dorm.

"I had to get changed, the girls were looking at me like I was mental when I said I wanted to stay in my school robes." He told me, ignoring my threat. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that this was probably true and not a lie.

"Don't touch my things. Next time, just transfigure the clothes you're in. Understand?" I ordered, getting off the bed and going back to the drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear and shoving it into my pocket. And yes, alright, I took one of the fancy pairs. Big bloody deal. I was _not _about to let Jake see anything less than sexy underwear. Sue me.

"Fine. But can I just ask you why none of your friends change together? I mean, why do you all go into the bathroom one at a time? It doesn't make sense." He added thoughtfully. I stared at him, my eyes wide as I slowly realized what he meant.

"Oh…My…God…Please tell me all you guys don't change together." I said slowly, hoping to Merlin that what I was thinking was wrong. James slowly began to smirk at me.

"Anybody who goes into the bathroom to change has something to hide. Nobody does it." He told me, looking as if he was about to laugh. I bit my tongue and withheld from hexing him here and now.

"Then prepare to be considered gay." I told him, before beginning to head over to the door. I saw James's grin slip as he quickly took hold of my arm.

"Lily, I'm making sure nobody suspects anything. Please do the same for me." He pleaded in a low whisper. I hesitated before quickly nodding my head and leaving.

**

* * *

**

**James**

I walked back over to the bed and lay down under the covers. If only she knew how much of a shock she was going to be in tomorrow morning.

Being James Potter meant getting to wake somebody up of my choice and getting the rest of the guys to shove them into a freezing shower and stay there for five minutes. Poor Lily, I probably should have told her, but Remus will when the time comes.

I turned my head and looked at all the sleeping girls snoring gently. The whole thing just wasn't right. Every guy I knew would kill to be in my position, but for what? The girls didn't have pillow fights in their underwear, didn't all change together and swap clothes. What was the fun in that? All they did was go to bed far too early and sleep. So basically that ruined every fantasy I had ever had of being invisible in the girls dorm room.

Although I had tried it once with my invisibility cloak, but the protection ward on the doors meant no invisibility spells or invisible objects could get in. It was funny how guys could just walk in and out though. It's like Hogwarts wanted us to get up to no good and get in. Oh well, never mind. Maybe I could convince the girls there were rats in the bathroom…

* * *

Review for me please :D Thanks for Reading xxxNoemiexxx 


	7. Getting Changed and Telling A Professor

**I missed writing this random story, so I just decided 'Why not?' and went for writing another part. Am quite pleased with it actually, I've got more of James' POV and Im sure it will be even more in the next chapter. This is total randomness, just to warn you. But have a read anyway and I hope you enjoy it :D **

**

* * *

**

**Lily**

I let out a loud groan as a hand began to shake my shoulder and I turned over onto my side. But after several seconds of constant shaking, I forced my eyelids open and looked around. Remus stood beside my bed with a small grin on his face.

"What is it this time? Truth Or Dare at seven in the morning?" I snapped at him, not having had much sleep due to the _horrific_ snoring of all the boys sleeping near me. Remus let out a soft laugh and sat on the edge of my desk.

"Every morning James gets to select one unlucky boy in this room to be forced by everyone else to stand under a freezing cold shower for five minutes." Remus informed me as I groggily sat up in bed and looked at him.

"That is the saddest thing I have heard. Really, why do you let him do these things to you?" I muttered sleepily. I was about to groan and lie back down when suddenly a thought came into my head.

"Where's Sirius's bed?" I asked, slowly starting to let a menacing smile cross my face. Remus let out an amused sigh and pointed in the direction of a bed with the curtains closed around it. I stood up and walked over to the bed, noticing that the other boys were awake and watching.

"Why is everyone awake but Sirius?" I asked Remus, watching his grin widen with interest.

"I kind of thought you might be going to choose Sirius." He shrugged knowingly as we reached the bed which belonged to Sirius Black. I tore back the curtains and was unfortunately met by a very…disturbing? Sexy? Bloody Amazing? Sight. Sirius was lying, snoring loudly, in silk boxers with his chest exposed to everyone in the world. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh. It wasn't _my_ fault Sirius was well built! I was busy gazing down at Sirius's body when I felt a sharp poke in the ribs from Remus. I winced in pain before deciding there was only one thing for it. I grinned as Sirius slowly started to waken. Perfect.

"_Get him!_" I yelled, jumping on top of the firm body that lay beneath me and grabbing his arms as people ran round the bed and grabbed his legs and shoulders.

"What the-?!" I could hear Sirius cry from under me as we dragged him towards the bathroom. I could hear the running water as we entered and assumed that somebody had turned the shower on.

"I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry!" Sirius cried. It was just as well that nobody was listening, or else they would have been ever so slightly confused as to why Sirius was calling me Lily.

"Sorry mate, but I think even you realize you deserve it," I grinned with a raised eyebrow, shoving him under the freeing cold water and holding him there with Remus and Jake's help.

After ten minutes (ok, so I made him stay there for a slightly longer time than necessary, so what?) we all returned to the boys dorm room. I have never _ever_ regretted something in my entire life as much as I have regretted walking into this room.

I flinched as something touched my arm and turned to see Remus standing next to me, a worried expression on his face.

"Just don't look Lily and you'll be fine," He reassured me unconvincingly. I narrowed my eyes at him, deciding that he should get the blame for once since everybody else had.

"Hey, James! Come here a second, I think I grew, like, an inch over night!" Cried out a boy happily from the other side of the room.

Please tell me he's talking about his height…

**

* * *

**

**James**

What was it that Lily had said last night? From now on transfigure your clothes? Ha, yeah right! As if I was really going to waste my magic, when I could get a wonderful glimpse of Lily's heavenly body. I hadn't had much time to look at it last night due to the girls thinking I was already a freak by asking them why they didn't change all together, a small detail I'd forgotten to tell Lily, so I hadn't wanted them thinking she was completely deranged by admiring myself in the mirror.

I began to take off Lily's skimpy pajama top (apparently she liked to sleep in next to nothing) before stopping. This wasn't right. I couldn't just check out Lily's body like she was just something to admire. She meant more to me than that. I looked at the reflection in the mirror and felt my stomach twist as I saw that gorgeous face looking directly back at me. Any other time I would have killed to see Lily looking at me with an expression other than hate. But not when I was in her body and simply looking into a mirror.

The whole thing was wrong. Just plain bloody _wrong_. I loved Lily, I wanted to be with her, not _be_ her!

I fixed the pajama top I had begun to take off and reached for my wand that had been sitting on the sink. Slowly I began setting about to transfigure the clothes into her uniform, doing a splendid job at that, might I add. Once I had finished I reached for a small bag which had the label 'Lily Evans' on it. Opening it up, I found every guy's nightmare. Make-up. Jesus Christ, how much make-up could a girl have?! Several tubes and pots of things I'd never even seen before rolled around in a bag the size of my school one.

I picked up one of the small cylinders and looked at it. Pulling and pushing at it for several minutes, I finally managed to open it, squirting myself with pink liquid in the process. What was this for? A girl's mouth? Cheeks? Eyes?

I looked at the label on the tube and groaned when it didn't say what the pink stuff was used for, and after a moment of hesitation, I simply screwed the top back on and put it away. I'd ask Lily about it later.

After checking over my appearance one last time and finding myself irresistible, I walked out of the toilets and into the girls' dorm room. Where was everyone? It was like…ten in the morning, classes only started a while ago, why would-? James, you total fucking idiot! You're in the smartest girl in the world's body! Smartest girls in the world don't go to class an hour or so late! SHIT!

Running as fast as I could, I grabbed my bags and bolted out of the portrait hole.

"Miss Evans?" The Fat Lady called out in curiosity, making me spin round on the spot to face her.

"What?" I snapped, before realizing Lily would never say something like that (maybe to me, but still) and straightening myself out.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was- yes?" I smiled, hoping this was the sort of thing Lily would say. The Fat Lady's slightly shocked expression turned into a disgruntled smile.

"Dumbledore came past to tell me that I was to inform you that you are needed in his office immediately," She told me, causing me to sigh with relief. Thank Merlin! Now I had an excuse not to show up for class.

"Oh right, thanks mate-I mean…woman," And with that, I quickly ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, wondering what I was so urgently needed for. Oh shit... he hadn't heard about me saying there was rats in the girls' bathrooms had he?

**

* * *

**

**Lily**

"Shit-I mean-Hey! Sorry I'm-umm-late! Sorry I'm late. What was it you…" James' words slowly trailed off as he caught sight of me glowering at him as I sat next to Remus and Sirius.

"Take a seat Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore smiled at the idiot who was in my body. This just had to happen to me. Of course it did. Not only do I switch bodies with an utter moron and have to look at certain parts of a boy's anatomy with fake interest, but I also happen to get caught for sneaking around in a library because apparently _I _have left it in an utter mess. Apparently my many detentions should have taught me by now that I should not be in the library after hours. Professor McGonagall, who had been standing in the corner of the room watching all of this with an incredibly displeased frown, moved over to stand next to Dumbledore.

"I have a class to teach Professor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you to deal with these disobedient students. As for you Miss Evans, I expected better from you," She added with a sigh in the direction of where James/me was standing. I gaped at my favorite teacher in hurt, you'd have thought she'd realize something wasn't right! Since when would I ever go into the library after hours without permission and with total idiots at that? Once the professor had left and James had sat next to me in stunned silence, Professor Dumbledore looked us over with the usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright children, please explain exactly why Miss Evans would be in the library after hours," He smiled pleasantly, sitting in his chair and making himself comfortable.

Immediately the four of us began to shout out our versions of what had taken place that night.

"And then that moronic idiot had the nerve to kiss me and we-"

"And Lily couldn't get her hands off me, so I was like 'Babe, chill! Just one last kiss then-"

"And then James was in a babe's body and I totally forgot how hungry I was after running round the library, which Remus had forced me to go to by the way-"

"And of course, I had to help Lily since it was clear James and Sirius weren't going to get anything done. As for Peter, have no idea where he's been for all of this. Think he's in the hospital wing after Malfoy got him, but anyway-"

"Please, children! One a time, one at a time…"

After an hour of detailed descriptions, I looked up at the professor slightly out of breath and bit my lip nervously, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"I knew it."

* * *

:D More randomness as always, please leave me a nice little review :D XxxNoemiexxX 


	8. Out Of Class

**Hey everyone :) Long time no see! Haven't written this for ages, so here's the next part. This whole story is so random, so forgive me for the randomness if you please :) Have a read and leave me a review saying what you think :D**

xoxoNoemiexoxo

**

* * *

**

**James**

"How cool is _this_?" I grinned, peeling off the wrapper on my Strawberry mint chocolate truffle and about to put it into my mouth; that is, until Lily grabbed it off me and chucked it in a bin.

"What did you do that for?! I'm hungry!" I cried in shock.

"While you are in MY body, you will not eat a single thing with chocolate on it. You have no idea how many calories are in those things!" She told me, sitting back down in her seat next to Remus.

"You mean I'm not allowed to eat anymore? No way! That's not fair!" I groaned, looking longingly at the box of chocolates sitting on the table close to me.

"No, what I'm saying is that you aren't allowed to eat the trash you normally eat," She replied, picking up a book and beginning to read it. I stood up and grabbed the book from her hands, chucking it to the floor.

"If I'm not allowed to eat, then you aren't allowed to read," I shrugged at her glaring expression.

"I'm not allowed to read? Why not?" She demanded, standing up and towering over me in my body.

"Because I don't read, if people see you reading they'll think I've turned into a...a…" I struggled for the right word.

"Nerd?" Sirius suggested, grinning up at me from my seat.

"Yeah, what he said!" I nodded, sitting back down in my seat (not liking being smaller than myself).

"You really are an idiot," I heard her mutter to herself, sitting back down.

"Anyway! I wonder why Dumbledore let all of us stay out of classes," Sirius asked us, changing the subject quickly.

"Probably wanted us out of classes so we couldn't get into any trouble," I replied, continuing to stare at the chocolates.

"Obviously he knew James was going to drive me insane, so he wanted one of you to stop me from murdering him," Lily suggested, the same longing expression as mine on her face as she looked at the book in Remus's hands.

"Maybe both," Remus shrugged, deeply engrossed in his 'The History of Alphabeitta Morphus, sorceress of the Dark Arts'.

"God damn James, not letting me read. Stupid idiot…" I heard Lily groan. I turned my gaze towards her.

"There's no need to call me that!" I snapped at her, folding my arms as I slouched in my chair.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything…" Lily replied in confusion, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes you did, you called me a stupid idiot!" I told her, not so easily fooled by her innocent expression.

"Mate, I think you're hearing things. She didn't open her mouth," Sirius told me with a frown. I turned to look at him.

"You didn't hear what she said? About the reading and me being a stupid idiot?"

"Uhh, no, because she didn't say anything," said Remus, looking up from his book.

"Oh my God…" Lily murmured, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"What? What is it? You suddenly realize that I'm not an idiot?" I asked her sarcastically. Lily shook her head, not looking away from me as I held her gaze. Damn I had fine eyes…

"You can read my mind," She said quietly.

"Don't be stupid Lily, I think not being allowed to read has already gone to your….head…" It was only then that I realized she hadn't spoken.

**

* * *

**

**Lily**

"Quick, think of something!" I instructed, wondering if I could read his mind.

"Like what?" He cried.

"Dear God," I groaned inwardly, earning a 'Hey!' from James.

"Just think of something you idiot, anything! I know it must be incredibly hard for you to think with only that one tiny brain cell of yours, but please just think of something," I told him, trying to stay patient with the total moron sitting near me.

"Lily Evans is hot as fuck," I could hear a voice say in my head, but it wasn't me thinking that.

"Oh my God, how is this happening?" I murmured, turning to Remus for answers.

"Don't look at me; I'm as confused as Sirius is as to what's going on!" I glanced over at Sirius and saw his mouth gaping open at us in total dumbness.

"Obviously Sirius is just too smart for words," I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't think when he's hungry," I heard James retort in my mind.

"At least he thinks though," I replied in my head, holding James's gaze as I turned my head to look at him.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me as we read each others minds.

"Oh…nothing," I said aloud, turning away from him and looking at Remus, noticing that he had been watching us two.

"We need to tell Dumbledore this, he said if there was any progression in the curse then you were to tell him immediately," He told me, looking worried.

"Chill Remus! He's coming to check up on us later anyway, he said so himself this morning," James sighed, slouching down in his seat and trying to reach for a chocolate.

"Don't even think about it," I snapped inwardly, watching him flinch and snatch back his hand.

"Sorry, _mum_," he retorted in my mind, folding his arms in a huff.

"Anybody got any food?" Sirius asked us, stretching his arms as he yawned sleepily. How he could be tired was beyond me, he had slept far longer than the rest of us. I would know since it was him snoring that kept me up half the night.

"Here, have James' chocolates, he won't be needing them anyway," I smiled, handing over the box to Sirius.

"Thanks James…Lily…You," He stammered with a confused look, shrugging before turning to his new found food.

"All you need is a broom-broomstick, all you need is a quidditch pitch, all you need is a broom-broom-broomstick and it'll go without a hitch, sing it with me!"

"James, can you please stop humming songs in your head, it's really irritating!" I told him with a groan as he sang the chorus of 'All you need is a broomstick and quidditch'.

"Well I like it," He retorted, singing the song louder in his head. I closed my eyes and counted to three, trying to remain calm under the circumstances.

"Four, five, six, seven… Wow Lily you're pretty good at this!"

I opened my eyes and threw one of the pillows at him.

"Sometimes you are so bloody infuriating, it scares me," I told him with an annoyed smile, glancing back longingly at Remus' book.

"Babe, a few days ago you couldn't get your hands off me. Wanna see if you can get them off today?" He winked. I laughed loudly until I realized he was being serious.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked hesitantly, not liking the mischievous look on his face.

"Nope," He grinned, sitting up straighter in his seat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"In your dreams maybe-" I began to remark, before suddenly he'd pinned me back against the sofa, my not-so-light (I needed to work out _big_ time! Bloody James and his trash which he calls food) body holding me in place. My arms were twisted in such a way that I couldn't get him off me.

"James what the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed at the delusional idiot.

"Lily, you know you want me," He teased, poking me lightly in the ribs.

I tried to shove the stupid imbecile.

"I highly doubt that. Let me just check. Lily, do you like the most irritating boy on the planet? No? Didn't think so!" I shouted at him, failing in my attempts to get him off me. I really wasn't as light as I thought I was.

"James, come on, get off her," Remus sighed as I struggled against the brute on top of me.

"Shush Remus, I want to see what happens," Sirius told him, watching James and me struggling against each other.

"Well thank you _so_ much for all your help!" I yelled at the immature Sirius, giving up and lying still.

"Oh Lily calm down, I wasn't going to do anything," James laughed, about to get off me before suddenly freezing where he was.

"Get off me!" I shouted at him, about to throw him off before I glanced at what he was looking at.

"What are you staring at? It's only the moon you moron," I sighed angrily, picking me/James up and throwing him on the sofa after finally getting my arms free.

"Remus, Remus we totally forgot…It's tonight…Full moon's tonight…"

* * *

Random eh? Told ya so. R/R please :D xoxoNoemiexoxo 


	9. Darkness

Sorry for the wait those of you who are enjoying this. I kept screwing up this chapter, but Im finally satisfied with it. Hope you all like it, its not the last chapter, and Im not sure how long this story is going to be, but read it anyway :D Leave a review plz xoxoxoxNoemiexoxoxox

* * *

Lily

I paused.

"So?" I asked out loud, seeing that the other three had frozen in their seats. Idiots.

"What's the big deal?" I continued, not getting a reply from any of them as they turned to look out the window.

"Shit…" Sirius muttered, standing up from his seat and moving away from Remus. James hurriedly climbed off me, but dragged me up in the process.

"What are you on about?" I was starting to panic at the looks on their faces. Remus slowly stood up, his body jerking slightly.

"I don't have time to get out of here before I-I…" His body shuddered and he closed his eyes. His face filled with pain.

"Remus, are you alright?" I asked, taking a step forward before James pulled me back.

"No Lily, don't go near him," He told me quietly, taking a step back and pulling me with him.

"James don't be stupid, he's in pain!" I replied, pulling out of his grasp and moving closer to his friend.

"Lily, you don't understand!" Sirius told me, reaching out to grab me as well. As his hand came into contact with my skin Remus' eyes flashed open, locking gazes with mine.

A shiver ran down my spine as I caught sight of two silver eyes flashing from the moonlight, staring at me.

"Run…" His voice came out as a growl, one which made goose bumps fly up my arms, and his body began to jerk in different directions as if something was about to explode inside of him.

I stared at the boy in horror.

"You're a…But you…You're a…" I stammered as James and Sirius dragged me backwards.

"Go! GO!" Remus cried, digging his nails into his chest and ripping off his school jumper, tearing it to pieces as his nails grew longer and turned a yellow colour.

I turned round and let the others pull me along as the three of us began to sprint to the portrait, but as we reached it Remus somehow appeared in front of it, having sprinted round us to block our way out. My heart jumped into my throat as James began to back away.

As my heart began to thud so loudly the whole of Hogwarts could have heard it, a black blur seemed to jump out of nowhere and leap at the now fully turned werewolf, knocking it to the ground and beginning to hurt each other. As my gaze focused on the blur I realized that it was a large dog.

"Lily, we have to get out of here!" James shouted over all the noise, taking hold of my hand and pulling me towards the boys' dormitory doors.

I sprinted with him and managed to get my hand on the door before something knocked against me, hard, causing me to fall to the ground.

I cried out as something sharp pierced the back and moving to the side of my leg, tearing easily through my skin and causing the most horrific pain I had ever felt before. I shut my eyes and screamed, covering my face with my arms as the pain intensified and I felt blood trickling down my left leg.

But then the heavy animal was off me, and what had felt like an hour of torture had only been a few seconds as the dog and werewolf fought each other in a battle of jaws and teeth.

"Lily! Get up! Quickly!" James yelled, hauling me up and throwing the door of the boys' dormitory open and dragging me through. As the door shut behind us, something heavy banged against it and caused us both to jump in shock.

Tears blurred my vision as James led me up the stairs, trying to ignore the thuds against the wooden door which were growing louder.

"Lily, it's alright! We're nearly there! Don't worry! It's ok! I'm here!" James whispered in my ear, just as the door to one of the bedrooms came into view.

"But what about everyone else? Oh my God, where's Sirius! And the other students! What if they come in! Oh James, we're all screwed! Oh God…Please don't let this be happening, please let this be part of the curse!" I sobbed in James' my arms, covering my ears as the banging continued downstairs.

"Everyone else is down in the Great Hall, they'll come to no harm. And Lily, Sirius is the dog you just saw fighting Remus. Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Lily. I should have told you all this. I just forgot it was full moon tonight, I'm sorry," He whispered, holding me against him. I looked up and held his gaze, watching as emerald eyes clouded over sadly.

"Lily…" A bang louder than all the others cut him off and made us both jump.

"This is so weird saying to you when you're in my body, but…" Another bang. I was starting to shiver, and not from the cold.

"Well since I keep getting cut off I'll just-" He continued, before the sound of a door beginning to be ripped off its hinges.

"Fuck this." And then suddenly he leaned closer to me and shut his eyes, his lips lightly touching mine. It lasted for less than a second before suddenly I couldn't open my eyes and fell into something like a deep sleep.

Or maybe I just passed out.

* * *

James

My arms wrapped around a small body which was pressed up against me, its arms wrapped around my waist.

"James! Lily! Let us in!"

I ignored the voices and pulled the person next to me closer, smelling their hair and smiling as it smelt slightly of lavender.

"We're going to have to break the door down, It won't be hard seeing as Remus already tore it to shreds…"

The person next to me groaned softly, sounding a lot like someone I knew. But I couldn't quite remember who…

"Oh God…" The girl in my arms groaned loudly, as if in pain. My eyes blinked open and I looked down at who it was, smiling at the sight of red hair.

"Lily…" I smiled, slowly closing my eyes again, before something in my brain came to attention. Wait a second….

"Oh my god!" The red headed girl cried, jumping up from the bed just as I did.

"What the fuck!" I cried, staring down at my body and gripping my t-shirt.

"Its me! I'm me again!" I cried triumphantly, before pausing. Quickly I checked that I was _all_ there, before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"But-but how can…I don't understand!" Lily cried, the both of us talking more loudly than necessary but not caring.

"Who cares?! I'm back! YES!" I jumped up and down in joy, it was over, it was all over! Lily stared at me until eventually I calmed down.

"Sorry…" I muttered, clearing my throat and dropping my gaze.

"Oh who cares? We're FREE!" She cried, beaming at me as she jumped onto the bed and hugged me tightly.

My arms had barely wrapped around her waist before there was a large bang a few feet away from us.

Lily jumped away from me and we both looked to where the doorway was…without a door.

"Oh…sorry about that, you wouldn't answer it so we kind of got Remus to break it down…again…" Sirius shrugged, seeing us both staring at him.

"Oh my God Sirius, you're alright!" Lily cried, running up and jumping at him, enveloping him into a hug. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James, this isn't the first time that this has happened, course I'm alright," He sighed with a grin. Lily pulled away from him.

"Me and James are back in our bodies, I'm Lily again," She told him, turning back to look at me with a bright smile.

Sirius' jaw dropped, staring at Lily and then at me.

"You serious?" He asked in disbelief, his shocked face turning into a broad grin.

"No we're just joking…of course I'm being serious!" As Sirius joined in the celebrations, the person behind him took a step forward.

"So you're back then?" Remus asked us both, raking a hand through his disheveled hair. I stood up and moved towards him.

"You alright mate? You look…shite to be honest," I told him, beginning to grin as I reached him. Remus shook his head laughing.

"Only you would say that James, and yeah I'll be fine," He sighed before hugging me.

"Good to have you back mate, and you L-" Remus began, pulling away from me, before suddenly he froze. I followed his gaze and noticed that it led to my lower leg... which was covered in blood. I pulled my trouser leg up slowly, not really wanting to see what was beneath it, and looked at the damage. A large gash the size of my hand ran from the back of my leg to the side of it.

I could hear Lily's gasp just before my whole world went black.

* * *

Thanx for reading this people :D Its much appreciated, Review plz :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	10. Getting Away

So here is the next chapter! I think I was pretty quick compared to usual at getting this one up :D Its been finished for a while, but my internet has been pretty fked up, so that didn't help. Anyway! Hope you enjoy it! Leave a review when you're done :D

XoX Noemie XoX

* * *

James

Everything seemed a blur as people came in and out of the hospital wing.

Broken Wrists.

Sprained ankles.

Spells gone wrong.

But as they were quickly cured and sent on their way, I felt myself envying them, that their problems were far too small to worry about and to come flooding in tears into the hospital wing, especially compared to mine.

"There he is; you alright mate?" I heard the familiar voice of Sirius ask me as footsteps surrounded the empty room.

"Hey James! It's me Peter! Feels like I was only here yesterday! Wait, I was!" Peter snorted with a laugh, before Sirius hit him in the arm and told him to shut up.

I ignored the commotion and stayed still, waiting to be left alone in the peaceful silence I'd gotten used to. When it appeared that they weren't going to leave, I turned to look at the two of them.

"Where's Remus?" I asked, my voice sounding tired and giving away that I was in no mood for visitors.

"He…He couldn't come, had to finish that stupid Potions essay he forgot to do…" I turned back to stare at the ceiling, knowing instantly that this was a lie. No way in hell would Remus have forgotten to do any Potions essay, especially when it had been given to us two weeks ago.

"And Lily?" I muttered, trying not to picture the stunning girl in my head.

"I couldn't find her anywhere, sorry mate. Peter, would you give us a minute?" Sirius asked quietly, sending Peter away before he turned back to me with a pained face.

"Look, the truth is that both of them can't face you. Lily blames herself because she was the one in your body at that point, and Remus…for obvious reasons. Mate, they feel shit and told me that they couldn't see you right now because of it," Sirius whispered to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Forget it Sirius, I don't care," I told him with a sigh, turning my back to him on the bed, "I need to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning maybe."

Sirius didn't say a word as he got up and headed out of the hospital wing.

"Sirius?" I called out, hearing him stop, "Thanks for coming to see me, it means a lot to me mate…"

"No problem, I'll come back soon." And with that he was gone and I was alone again.

The gash on my leg began to sting painfully, causing me to wince in pain and shut my eyes tightly. I'd be finding out if it was a werewolf bite tomorrow evening when the results from Saint Mungos would be sent.

I heard footsteps from behind me, but I assumed they were Madame Pompfrey's, so I didn't say anything or turn around.

Quickly the steps seemed to fade, having changed direction and left the room.

After what felt like another hour but was most likely minutes which went by- I finally got sick of the loneliness and the pain in my leg which would not go away.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around. There was no one here, I could easily get out if I wanted to. I pulled the sheets off of my body and glanced down at my bandaged leg. It would have to manage.

I slowly managed to get dressed and headed outside of the room. There was only one place where I could think, and I had to get there somehow.

* * *

Lily

"Remus, its not your fault, why won't you listen to me? You can't control your actions when you're a werewolf and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. It wasn't your fault that you were bitten," I sighed, looking out the window unto the castle grounds. I had gone to the hospital wing to see James a few minutes before, but I hadn't been able to face it so I'd left before he'd seen me. I couldn't stand to see the hatred he would have for me in his eyes.

"Then why do you blame yourself too?" Remus asked me quietly, causing me to grit my teeth.

"Don't bring me into this, James is _your _best friend," I told him softly, turning to glance at him. Remus ran both hands through his hair in agitation.

"I'm not so sure if I'm _his_ best friend anymore though…Even if it wasn't my fault, which it is, James would still think it was. He doesn't understand what its like being a werewolf, and I'm not saying its his fault, but he has a very low forgiving rate…" Remus muttered through his fingers.

"I think you're wrong, I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually, he might not even be bitten! You heard Madame Pompfrey; she said we wouldn't have any chance of even _guessing_ until the results came back," I reminded him, turning back to the window and looking out onto the green grounds. I spotted a small shape darting across the grass, running further and further away.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself, straining my eyesight to try and make out the shape further.

"What is it?" Remus asked me, standing up and walking over to the window where I was.

"Looks like a deer," I told him, turning to look at him as he stood beside me, before glancing back at the spot where the deer had been, before disappearing.

"Oh shit," Remus muttered, dashing from the room after glancing out the window. I paused, before quickly following him.

"What is it?" I shouted after him, seeing as he was about a hundred miles in front of me. Boys were so dramatic these days.

"James is an animagus," He told me over his shoulder, sprinting round a corner. How could anyone run so fast and not be out of breath?

"So?" I asked, turning the same corner about an hour after him.

"He turns into a stag when he changes," He explained slowly, as if I was a total moron. Which I was, but still.

"Are you sure that was him? It's not the first time I've seen a deer running through the school grounds," I replied. But I could see Remus shaking his head.

"No, it's definitely him. Oh, where the fuck is Sirius?" He cried in annoyance. As if in answer to his question, Sirius stepped out of a classroom just up ahead, looking extremely disheveled.

"Where have you been all day?" Remus asked him, stopping in front of him. I caught up and began to pant heavily, I really needed to get into shape!

"Not shagging Lucy Jacobs, that's for sure!" He said with a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair. I raised an eyebrow; clearly he thought we were as thick as him.

"James has run off somewhere," Remus told him, lowering his voice, just before the classroom door Sirius had just exited was opened. Lucy Jacobs stepped outside and froze.

"Oh my God! I mean…Hi! I was just…finishing off some homework…I'll see you guys later!" She beamed awkwardly, side-stepping round us and walking briskly away. I noticed how her hair stuck out in all angles. Wow, maybe Sirius had found a girl as slow as him when it came to excuses.

"Shit, what direction did he go in?" Sirius asked us, tearing his gaze away from the girl walking down the corridor.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing he went to the shrieking shack," He told him thoughtfully.

"Right, I'll go check. Are you going to follow?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind, you go on and I'll catch up," Remus told him in a whisper as a few students walked round the corner and went past us. I felt slightly excluded from the talk, but at least I knew what was happening.

"Come on Lily, I'll take you back to the common room," Remus smiled at me, putting an arm round my shoulders and leading me in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"What? I'm coming with you, aren't I? Why are you going anyway? Oh, you can still turn into a werewolf because the full moon night just passed…" I suddenly realized, but there was no way I was going to sit tight and wait for them to come back with Potter while they went off on some big mission and left me on my own.

"Ah, Miss Evans, I was hoping to run into you. I need a word with you on your Thom Fern essay, no need to panic, but it is rather important. Are you free now?" Professor Slughorn shouted down the corridor. I jumped, not even having seen him until now. Gritting my teeth, I turned back to the two boys.

"You're lucky I'm so smart and have to go discuss essays," I told them, turning round and heading off after Slughorn slowly. Let's face it, it wasn't as if the professor was going to break into a run was it?

"We'll see you in the Gryffindor common room later," Sirius shouted after me. I heard their running footsteps as they sprinted in the other direction.

Oh James…

* * *

R/R Please! After reading this, Im starting to realize that it is uncontrolably (clearly I can't spell that word) random! But hope you enojoyed it anyway! XOXNoemieXOX 


	11. Sudden Realization

So here I am

Back with another chapter

At bloody last lol

but yes, I hope you enjoy it!

And leave a review please :)

XxxxNoemiexxxX 

* * *

Lily

Oh God…

Hurry up…

Just hurry up and stop talking, I couldn't give a _DAMN_ if my essay wasn't as good as it should have been. Bloody James…running off and making me worry about him…bloody wonderful, gorgeous, amazing James.

Oh God, this isn't good. Why am I describing James as wonderful and gorgeous? Argh! Ok Lily, calm down. You still hate Potter-Well…I definitely don't _hate_ him, because if I did I'd be a liar. I just…I _like_ him an appropriate amount.

"_Or love him in other words…"_ said a small voice in the back of my mind. I groaned inwardly. I did NOT love Potter. Far from it. Just because of everything that had happened didn't mean I loved him. I didn't. I DIDN'T!

Ok, so I love him. Big bloody deal. As if anyone even cares. Miss Lily Evans, smartass of her year, in love with popular moronic Potter whom she has hated for so long…

So basically everyone is going to care. But you know what? They're never even going to find out! Not even Potter is going to know because I just won't tell anyone! There! Sorted!

"Miss Evans, are you listening?" Professor Slughorn asked me, raising his voice slightly. I snapped to attention at what was going on, not having heard a word of what the professor was going on about.

"Of course Professor, I completely understand," I smiled brightly, watching as the Professor's annoyed look turning into a large broad smile.

"Good, then please just take my advice for your next assignment," He replied, getting up and hobbling over to the door in order to hold it open for me. I stood up and walked out, thanking the professor on the way before he closed the door behind me.

I broke out into a run, darting past students in order to get to the Gryffindor common room. Glancing at my watch, I had been in Professor Slughorn's office for nearly two hours not paying attention.

I turned a corner and ran straight into Lucy Jacobs, causing us both to go flying to the ground.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to her, picking up the book she had dropped (a soppy romance novel, of course) and handing it to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Umm, have you seen Sirius? He…he forgot his tie in the classroom when he was…doing my homework for me!" She stammered, trying to sound convincing-and failing miserably at it.

"I haven't actually seen him, but I could give it to him for you if you'd like?" I asked with a smile, not even wanting to know how the tie had managed to somehow 'fall off' Sirius.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks Lily," She smiled, pulling out a tie from her robe's pocket and handing it to me before walking on round the corner. I shoved the tie into my own pocket before continuing on, but at a slightly slower pace.

After what felt like an eternity having run in slow motion, I finally reached the Gryffindor tower; and after practically shouting at the Fat Lady the password, I was let in. 

My gaze darted all around the common room, but I didn't see the three faces I was looking for. I did however see Peter Pettigrew sitting by himself on the couch. I walked over to him just as his head looked up.

"H-Hey Lily!" He smiled nervously, standing up as I reached him.

"Where are the others?" I asked him, ignoring his nervous mumble of a greeting.

"They're upstairs in the boys dorm room…Wait, where are you going? They told me not to let anyone up there! No you can't-!" He began to cry out, before I shut the door behind me and blocked out his squeals.

I slowly climbed the familiar stairs and reached for the door.

Slowly I pulled it back to reveal two boys sitting on the edge of James' bed and looking down at a sleeping boy of my own age.

James

My eyelids slowly blinked open to find a pair of bright green eyes looking back at me.

"Hey," said the most angelic voice I had ever heard. Lily's.

"Hey," I managed to croak back, choking slightly on the word but managing not to cough too much.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, putting a hand on my chest lightly. I could feel the warmth of her skin through my shirt. I nodded slowly, trying to breathe at her touch. "Why did you run off like that?" She asked me quietly, looking down to where her hand was laying.

"I needed to think…" I muttered, my voice slowly getting back to normal.

"So you had to run off to the Shrieking shack while you were _injured_?" She asked me with a sigh. I shrugged.

"James…I…I really…While I was talking to Professor Slughorn I realized…Well, that I sort of-" She began to tell me, before the dorm room door flew open.

"MR. POTTER HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Screamed a hysterical Madame Pompfrey, running to the side of my bed and beginning to jam potions down my throat.

"I'll just be going…" Lily smiled, getting up to leave the room. I grabbed her hand just as she was about to get up, pulling her towards me. As Madame Pompfrey turned to her bag of disgusting potions, I pulled Lily to me quickly.

"Just…Just meet me in the library at ten. Please?" I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek quickly before being forced to lie down by the angry Pompfrey. I saw Lily nod slightly before leaving the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm not letting you out of my _sight_ until you've recovered. Your test results are due tomorrow, why you ran off at a time like this is beyond me Mr. Potter," She told me, pulling out a vial of purple liquid from her bag.

"Now sit up, this won't taste nice," She added, before forcing me to drink the liquid.

"EURGH!"

* * *

I glanced up as the library doors creaked open and in walked a nervous Lily Evans. A smile broke out on my face and I stood up, ignoring the rising pain in my leg.

"Hey Lily…" I smiled, watching as she spun on the spot and glanced up at me.

"James…" She said slowly, walking over to where I stood behind one of the desks. Hesitantly she sat down in the seat next to me, now avoiding my gaze.

"How did you get away from Madame Pompfrey then?" She asked, looking down at her folded hands which lay on her lap.

"She fell asleep, so I just slipped out," I shrugged, sitting down next to her, my gaze never leaving her beautiful face.

"Well that was lucky…" She chuckled forcefully, causing me to frown.

"What's wrong with you Lily?" I asked, taking her fidgeting hands and clasping them in mine. I could hear her breath catching in her throat.

"James, I just…Its all so messed up…And I feel so bad for what's happening to you. I just… don't know what to do, what to say. Its my fault James, its all my fault. What's happening to you. Nobody else's, just mine. I should have been more careful whilst in your body. And then I was sitting in Slughorn's office and I was just thinking to myself the whole time, wondering why these feelings were here and…I'm talking total nonsense aren't I? God, I'm sorry. Just…whatever happens James…I'm here for you. That sounds so gay…But its…its true. I lo-I mean, I do care about you, everyone does. Just…just don't run off like that again. I-everyone was really worried about you," She stammered, mixing up her words and confusing me in the process.

"Its not your fault Lily. And I won't run off again, I promise," I told her, understanding the last and first part of her sentence.

"God, I'm just so _sick_ of all this! I'm sick of lying to you, but I have to because I know it would never work out and…" She continued, more to herself than me, as she pulled her hands away from me.

"I don't understand what's going on inside that pretty head of yours Lily, but I wantyou toknow how I feel about you. And that even after all this, nothing has changed. Fuck, if anything I love you _more_ because of it. You mean the world to me Lily, just…just know that," I told her quietly, pushing a strand of hair off of her face.

Lily looked up at me, her eyes wide and watching mine with shock.

"I…I have to go."

And within seconds she was gone, out of sight and out of the library. I sank back into my chair and stared at the ceiling.

At least she knows where I stand.

* * *

R/R Please :D Ta! XOXNoemieXOX 


	12. The Future

Hello Everyone, So I have a lot of explaining to do. I haven't updated this in about a year I know! I apologise to anyone who bothers coming to read this chapter after so long. I hope you do enjoy it though. It's almost six in the morning and I've been writing it for five hours. There's just a little note to try and get some sympathy, or equal out the annoyance at not getting an update. This is the end chapter. Enjoy =] xoxoxox

* * *

Lily

Someone was knocking the door. Not a friendly enquiring knock, but one of anger: trying to get in.

My lips were trembling as I turned to look at James, love of my life James.

"James, it's him. It's him." I repeated, my voice shaking, tears pouring down my face instantly. I was crying. Thunder was roaring outside as the knocking intensified. With every knock a shiver ran down my spine. My stomach twisted itself into knots and I had the overwhelming urge to throw up.

"Lily, stay calm. Take Harry upstairs, run, hide, do whatever you can," James told me quickly, his eyes looking as petrified as I felt.

"James, I can't lose you," I replied, grabbing his arm as he picked up his wand from the table.

"You won't, now run Lily. Keep you and our boy safe." The thunder outside was met by strikes of lightening which seemed to hit close by.

"I love you, I love you so much James." And with that I was running; over to the play pen where two hours earlier I had set my little boy down.

"Come on Harry darling, it's okay, mummy's going to look after you," I cooed as I picked my young boy up. He wasn't crying, Harry never really cried unless he had a reason to. Curiosity shone in his round face and I smiled at how he had no idea what was going on. Completely oblivious to the danger the three of us were in.

"Lily, run!" James shouted; right after our front door was shattered to a thousand pieces. My gaze caught a glimpse of a dark cloaked wizard, but for the sake of Harry I could not stand and confront this intruder.

I ran, looking in the rooms of the house for somewhere to hide Harry. I didn't care if there was no hope for my life to be saved; I needed to know my son would be alright.

I ran up the stairs, going into Harry's room and shutting the door behind me. I set Harry down in his crib just as a loud shout of pain echoed through the house. James.

I stroked my little boy's hair quickly, telling him everything would be alright as his eyes drooped sleepily shut.

And then I ran. Out the bedroom door, closing it quietly behind me as I ran to see where my husband was.

"James!" I shouted, not seeing anyone around me in the living room. There was another shout of pain and I ran to the kitchen to see the love of my life writhing in pain on the tiled floor, the dark and evil cloaked figure standing above him, torturing him. He had no reason to, he knew Harry was here, he was simply torturing him because he could. My eyes clouded over in anger and I pulled out my wand.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, throwing as many hexes as I could before the other men surrounding Voldemort got a chance to come near me. My wand was quickly knocked out of my hand and I was thrown to the floor by a powerful force. I glanced over at James; tears streaming down my face at his bloodied body. The only thing I could make out on his face were his lifeless eyes. My heart seemed to stop, but a force within me made me get up and start to run. I had to protect my son; I couldn't let anything happen to him. My heart was dead in my chest as I reached Harry. My poor little boy had no idea he was about to lose both his parents.

"Harry darling, I love you. So does daddy, we love you very much, nothing is going to happen to you," I told him softly, the tears dripping from my chin and hitting his little face. The door burst open and I turned to see that Voldemort was standing in the doorway. I could barely see him because of the tears in my eyes.

"Step out of the way." He ordered me, pointing his wand at my face, "or suffer the same fate as your husband."

"I won't let you touch my boy. He's a child for Merlin's sake! Leave him alone!" I shouted. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and I didn't hesitate in blocking the flash of green from hitting my child. My entire world went black.

I woke up with a scream, my hair stuck to my face as I found myself sweating. The curse was over, so how was I still dreaming about James and me in the future? But this hadn't been in the near future, this had been when me and James were in our twenties. We'd had a child. Harry. Was this just a dream? Some sort of messed up nightmare that actually meant nothing more than a dream? My heart was racing in my chest as I looked around the girls dorm room, swallowing loudly in an attempt to get rid of the dryness in my throat.

I looked over at the time seeing that there was no one around. It was seven o'clock, James would be getting his results right about now and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be sleeping. We couldn't have shared the dream. This wasn't part of the curse; it had just been a nightmare.

As I got dressed into normal clothes seeing as I wasn't attending classes at the moment, parts of the dream revolved around my head. Voldemort? There was nobody named Voldemort that I knew of, no one in the school with a name like that. My hands were still shaking as I pulled a top over my head. The dream had been so vivid.

I took a deep breath and swallowed again. It was nothing to worry over, I just needed to calm down.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up, shouting out 'come in' to whoever it was. Remus stepped through the door with an anxious expression.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just...Are you going to hear James' results? I don't know if I should go or not. What if he is one? What if I've turned him into a monster, Lily?" Remus said quietly, waiting in the doorway for me. I pulled on a pair of shoes and then walked over to him.

"Remus it isn't your fault. If you don't stop worrying about it then I'm going to start worrying more. I become bloody annoying when I worry a lot, so I suggest you stop it," I smiled slightly, trying in vain to lighten the mood. Remus gave me a half smile before bowing his head again.

We walked in silence to the hospital wing. Students running around us laughing and smiling. I longed to be one of them as the vivid nightmare plagued my thoughts. I did not even have time to worry about James because of it.

"Remus, do you think the curse is completely over now that we have our bodies back?" I asked slowly to Remus, not wanting to cause alarm. He shrugged his shoulders, obviously occupied with his thoughts.

"There may still be slight effects, a couple of thoughts heard, perhaps another dream shared. Nothing you would need to worry about though I should think," He said. My heart sank to my stomach. That had been exactly the opposite of what I had wanted to hear.

We arrived at the hospital wing and walked through to find Sirius, Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey standing around James bed. There were tears glistening from James' face and my heart sank even further. Looking round to see the doors opening, James' face was filled with a watery smile.

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm actually not a werewolf. Turns out it was bloody Sirius that bit me, not you Remus." He smiled widely, his eyes giving away his relief. I tried to smile at him, but all I could think of was the dream I had had about him. I had to face reality. It hadn't just been a horrid nightmare. It had been far too precise, too realistic to just be a nightmare. James obviously hadn't seen it yet and I wasn't sure whether I found that a good thing or not.

"What are you two standing there still looking down for? I'm fine! Apart from the slight chance I've caught rabies or some sort of dog flu," He laughed, earning a punch from Sirius.

"What kind of dog do you think I am?" Sirius grinned, looking round at us. Remus walked over to James as I stood still.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear him. James nodded his head with a smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all of our faults we forgot about the full moon, you aren't to be blamed even if I was a werewolf. You'll still be one of my best mates Moony," James replied.

"When are you back on your feet then, you lazy git?" Sirius asked, the mood around the three boys lightening. I watched as they talked about James' leg, before turning round. Knowing that James was alright was all I needed to know. Now I just needed to get away from him so that he wouldn't suffer the fate I had dreamed.

James

I looked past Remus to see Lily, but I was met with an empty space. I frowned, throwing the sheets off of me and standing up. Madame Pompfrey and Dumbledore had gone into her study to discuss the treatment I would need for a dog bite. I would probably be getting a quick fix and then sent on my way like everyone else.

I ignored Sirius' and Remus' protests as I made my way out of the hospital wing, and I shouted after the retreating figure of Lily Evans in front of me.

"Aren't you going to wish me a Happy Non-Werewolf day?" I shouted down to her. Lily spun round, her hair gliding past her face and over her shoulder. It was like the day I had met her on the train and become smitten. God she was hot.

"I heard that." She said with a small smile. I frowned.

"I would hope you had heard it, unless you're going deaf on me," I grinned at her. Lily shook her head.

"No, the effects of the Adwin curse mean I can still hear a couple of your thoughts. I heard you thinking God she's hot." She laughed slightly.

"Can you hear this?"

I love you.

"Nope, I can't hear a thing," she said, but I could tell she had heard as her face became pained.

"Liar," I grinned, walking towards her. Lily stood still as I reached out for her.

"What's wrong? Why are you being like this? I'm fine, look! I only have a slight limp which Madame Pompfrey says she can fix in no time." I told her, hopping from one leg to the other to emphasize my point.

"Come and see me tomorrow; after you've slept. If you don't come and see me then I'll understand and I won't ever say anything about it ever again. After tonight everything is going to change according to what I think will happen," Lily said suddenly in my ear, leaning back to look at me. I frowned in confusion just as her lips quickly met mine for one heated moment.

"I love you." And with that she was gone, running off down the corridor and out of sight. If it wasn't for my limping leg then I would have run after her.

"Damn I wish I was in a wheelchair!"

I woke up with sweat making my clothes stick to my body, I was panting and shaking in fear. The dream was still vivid in my mind and replaying over and over again. The part where I die to protect Lily, her standing in the way of the curse to save our son. I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath into my dry throat. What the hell was going on. Why was I still having these dreams. I thought back to what Lily had been saying, how she would understand if I didn't come and see her. Looking at the clock I could see that it was six in the morning. Knowing Lily she would be sitting up in the common room waiting for me, knowing I would have woken up from the dream early, like the other times I had dreamt about her.

I sat on the end of my bed. I died. In my twenties, but I was still dying at a young age compared to everyone else. Just starting a family with the woman I loved, and some bastard was taking it away from me. I didn't understand what I had done to be killed, it was obvious the evil cloaked figure named something like Voldemort was after my son. I'd had a son. This was just too messed up, even for me. I stood up and began to pace, mostly to get some air to my body as I continued to sweat like I'd just ran for a month. If I stayed with Lily, I would die. We would all die. Despite having the dream we would still die. This is what the curse had been leading up to. I put my head in my hands. If I stayed with Lily then I would die...And if I didn't then I would never be with the girl I loved, and had done for the past five years.

Fuck.

Lily

He wasn't coming. I couldn't blame him. Who would ever willingly be with a girl that put them down for five years, just to end up dying? I shouldn't have been so gullible as to think he would want to be with me after such a horrific future. I loved him, but that was it. There would be no happy ending either way, I had to face up to that, it just wasn't meant to be.

I pictured the little boy in my dream. Harry. His angelic face looking up at me in curiosity as his father was being killed downstairs. He had been beautiful, I could already feel a connection with the future child I should have had. Harry Potter. I shook my head, I was being stupid. He wasn't real, the child was part of a nightmare I would now never experience thanks to James.

"Lily?"

What had I been thinking anyway, that James would run down and tell me what an idiot I was for thinking he would leave me? I needed to get a grip, just move on and find someone new. I'm sure Adam would still be interested, even though he would think I was a clingy loser of a girlfriend thanks to when James had been in my body. I smiled slightly at the memory.

"Lily, you're daydreaming aren't you?"

I looked up with a start, my eyes taking a moment to focus on the person in front of me. My heart which had sprung into action, suddenly died down again.

"What is it Peter?" I asked, hoping he didn't take the miserable tone in offense. Although I hadn't ever been extremely pleased to see him before, so I'm sure he would understand.

"Have you seen my bag? I think the guys might have hidden it up in the girls dorm room you see. I would go check myself but I...Well I..." His sentence trailed off and I concentrated on my shoes.

"Your bag is in the library, you left it there a while ago. I saw it when I was..." I didn't finish with the words 'in there after hours looking for a reason as to what was going on' like I had been about to.

Peter scuttled away quickly and I stood up, heading for the girls dorm room.

"Lily?"

"Peter I already told you, your fucking bag is in the fucking library under a fucking desk." I shouted, turning around as I rolled my eyes. I froze as my gaze settled upon James Potter.

"Oh. You aren't Peter," I told him in shock.

"With this face? The only person you could mistake me for is a model. Not Peter. Although it was interesting to hear the word fucking come from your mouth so many times in one sentence," James grinned at me, walking towards me as I stood with my back against the door.

"I-" I began, before James caught my face and kissed me fiercely; his mouth capturing mine "James…" I whispered; my hands still entangled in his hair. I bit my lip, not wanting to ruin the moment, "are you sure you want this? When in the end it's going to kill us both?"

James pulled me closer and my breath hitched.

"I would rather be with you and die young, then never hold you again. I know I sound like I'm quoting some sort of poet, but it's true. I don't want anything other than to be with you. I'm so in love with you Lily, I've been smitten with you since day one on the train," He whispered in my ear, stroking my cheek as I looked away from him.

"But what about-?" I began to ask, before he interrupted me.

"Lily, we have each other now. Isn't that enough?"

I looked at him for a long moment, before leaning in and kissing his mouth gently.

"It's more than enough."

_The End x_

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm sure it wasn't worth the year long wait, but it will have to do. I'm going to try and get my other stories finished. So that might take another year ;) All the best xoxoox N


End file.
